


Blame It on the LIghts

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot Thorki AU I was inspired to write.  I know the club thing's been done a hundred times but I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the LIghts

"Come on slowpoke," Loki chuckled excitedly, pulling on Thor's hand and guiding him through the throng of people.

It was rare to see his brother in this mood and the main reason the young blonde always tagged along. Normally the smaller of the two was withdrawn and sullen, backing up his goth haircut and black nails. Even going out he was dressed darkly with silver studs on his belt,boots, and leather wrist bands. A cross hung from a chain around his neck and he had black eyeliner emphasizing the glorious green of his irises. Metal links hung from the side of his belt and along the outer curve of his boots. A purplish lipstick made Loki's lips look fuller as he grinned, searching for the door.

This had ended up being the one thing the brothers had in common and it was completely by accident that they discovered it. The younger man had turned eighteen two years ago, their family throwing a party and celebrating as usual. But it was that night that the smaller of the two came to his room asking for a favor. There was never any doubt Thor doted on his sibling but for some reason the affection wasn't returned. He would go so far as to say it was rejected by his brother. 

The request was simple, Loki wanted to test his new age limits and asked the blonde to go with him to the corner store so he could buy porn and cigarettes. The older man found it cute that his brother wanted to pretend to be grown up so he agreed to sneak out with him. Just because they were both over eighteen, didn't mean their parents didn't have rules while they were in school. Once they were out of hearing range the older boy teased him about what they were doing until his brother was blushing and trying not to laugh at how ridiculous they were. Thor was pretty sure the other man was only going through with it to show off to his friends.

The brothers stepped inside the store and he saw Loki freeze. The lights here were harsh and incriminating, leaving no room to hide his identity or what he was about to do. The people that worked at the store knew them, they saw them almost every day. It was no surprise when the younger man suddenly changed his mind and turned to bolt out of the door. The blonde caught him gently and stopped him.

"Stay here," he told him.

Thor had no shame and swaggered up to the counter, asking for the items they'd come for. He'd even managed to make the girl at the register blush with some compliments that completely distracted her from what he was buying. When he left, he grabbed his sibling and shoved the bag against the younger boy's chest as they walked out. Loki's face was a mask of amazement and almost adoration that his big brother would do this for him.

They were quiet on the way back to the house and the dark haired man hesitated at the edge of the yard. He gave his brother a strange look of appreciation mixed with scorn. Thor was confused until the younger boy spoke up.

"Thanks for getting me the stuff but I wanted to do something I couldn't before," he said in a sullen pout.

The blonde understood and thought about it for a minute. His face lit up when something came to him.

"I have an idea but you might hate it," he smirked.

"What?" Loki asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

Thor didn't answer but stashed the bag in the bushes and took his brother's hand, practically dragging him down the street.

"Thooooooor, tell me where we're going," the younger boy whined.

But he only grinned at him with amusement shining in his eyes. The town they lived in was pretty small and in the space of ten minutes he'd reached their destination. Loki's eyes widened and he shook his head no when they stopped outside the only dance club in town.

"No way I can go in there," he protested, worried about his reputation.

"You can now, you have to be eighteen to get in," the blonde encouraged him.

Thoughts spun in the smaller man's head and Thor could see where he was beginning to like the idea.

"Alright, but I just want to go in. Then we'll leave."

"Scouts honor," he promised, holding up his hand.

It was a week night and there were no lines or crowds so they were able to walk right up to the door. He'd never seen his brother look prouder than when he flipped open his wallet to show the door man his ID. It melted his heart and made him love him even more.   
Inside it was dark and the lights flashed in colored circles across the floor. No one else was seated at any of the tables while a couple solitary figures occupied the bar. If they were over twenty one they would have stamps on the back of their hands so they could buy alchohol but they weren't old enough. Thor pushed his brother toward a table and into a chair.

"I'll get us some drinks."

Loki's mouth opened but then shut again. He could see the blonde was enjoying having him out of his element. The older man returned with sodas but instead of sitting down, he went over to the Juke Box in the corner and started flipping through the songs. He smiled when he saw the perfect one and put the money in. The machine took a few seconds before it started but then the sounds of Shut Up and Dance with Me by Walk the Moon began to fill the club. It was loud, the music vibrating all around them and Thor shook his hips in time to the rhythm. He spun around and started toward the table with his hand out in front of him, gesturing for Loki to join him. His brother was shaking his head no with a horrified look as he approached with a huge grin.

"Come on!' the blonde yelled over the music but the younger man looked like he was going to attach himself permanently to his chair.

"Come on Loki, no one's here but us!" he said loudly, grabbing a thin arm and pulling his brother up and onto the floor.

Thor took the opportunity to show off his dance moves as Loki stared at him like an alien life form. He'd been dancing a lot with his friends, especially Sif and Fandral, they loved to come here with him. Hogun and Volstagg usually sat at the table and watched, making fun of them. It took a few minutes of the smaller boy looking around to make sure no one was watching and the blonde coaxing him before he finally started to dance. And did he dance. When the blonde saw the way that long body swayed and moved to the music, Thor had stopped and stared. He'd never seen anything like it. Luckily his trance broke before Loki noticed and they finished out the song. He slapped his brother on the shoulder with a grin.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not," the younger boy said before heading back to his chair.

They left shortly after and the bigger man assumed that was the end of it. Until a week later when his sibling asked him to take him dancing at the club. He'd practically fallen out of his chair but Thor had been more than happy to do it. Since that first night he couldn't stop thinking about the way Loki danced and he was dying to see it again. After that it became a monthly ritual for them to go. 

Someone brushed by, hitting him in the shoulder and tearing the blonde from his thoughts. He looked to his brother, guilt flooding him as he gazed at the lines of his body. The endless legs and small waist made him want to groan. HIs eyes travelled up and along the thin chest and shoulders. He could almost feel the other man pressed against him, fitting perfectly against his body. And this was his biggest sin, the one secret he never told anyone. How much he wanted his own brother.

Maybe it had been the dancing that woke up the desire in him, but it had always been there, pushed far into the recesses of his brain. It had been the reason he'd always protected and been there for his sibling without even knowing it. Well, he knew it now, sometimes painfully so. Thor tried to let their surroundings take his mind from his personal torment.

They were almost to the entrance, the doorman knowing them and letting them in before some of the others waiting in line. It helped that the blonde always slipped him some money on the way. Tonight the building was full, bodies twisting and crammed together on the dance floor. The older man was wearing tight faded blue jeans with a belt. His blue muscle shirt was stretched over his broad chest and he had a maroon jacket on top of that. He also wore boots but they were hiking ones while Loki had on combat boots.

All of the tables were taken, not that it mattered. His brother only had one thing on his mind, the same as every other time they came here. He loved to dance. The younger man kept a firm grip on his hand, the long fingers cool against his own. Even after all this time, he seemed to need Thor with him to get up the courage to start. But after that.....he would go into his own world of pleasure that was hard to tear him away from.

This night was like all the others, the music pounding in their ears, fevered bodies crushing against each other, the salty smell of sweat hanging in the air around them. The darkness veiled them, only brief flashes of lights breaking through the gloom. The blonde had learned long ago how to dance while being mesmerized by the sinuating beauty next to him. If they brushed against each other or touched briefly, it seemed natural here. It amazed him that no one else had tried to steal his brother away on any of these excursions. Of course if he thought about it, they were probably aware of how possessive he was and didn't dare.

They danced late into the early morning as usual. It had to be around one in the morning when they decided to leave, plenty of people taking their place on the dance floor. Thor swung the exit door open, pushing it heavily and breathing in the fresh air. His shirt was damp with perspiration, making it cling to every muscle in his chest. The air chilled him from the moisture and his nipples were hard instantly.

The blonde looked over at Loki, loving the sight of him. His cheeks were flushed and a thin layer of sweat slowly evaporated from his pearly luminescent skin. The other man's hair was slightly messed, his bangs hanging to frame his face. The door slammed shut behind them on it's own, startling him for a second.

"I love when we do this. Promise me we won't ever stop coming here," his brother enthused as they started down the sidewalk.

Thor chuckled, not wanting to actually answer. He knew this wouldn't last forever but he didn't want to think about it any more than the other man did. Instead he put an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and pulled him over in a head lock.

"You're such a pain, you know that," he teased.

"Let me go jerk," his brother whimpered.

The blonde released him and Loki shoved him before walking again.

"I'm too old for you to be doing that crap," the smaller man pouted.

"You'll never be too old for me to torture you," Thor said in an pretend evil voice, complete with a laugh at the end.

"I was afraid of that," his brother sighed playfully.

They arrived back at the house shortly and Loki stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"Hey, I just got a copy of Zombie Strippers, you want to come watch?"

Normally they would come back and go to their separate rooms, taking showers and going to bed. He could only assume his brother was wide awake and not ready to sleep yet.

"Sure, why not? What could be better than naked zombies?" he chuckled.

Loki grinned and they went inside, being careful not to wake their parents. The young men went to the smaller sibling's bedroom, flipping on the light and shutting the door behind them. There was a red and green bean bag chair on the floor in front of the TV. His brother sat on the edge of his bed against the wall, untying his boots.

"I have to take a shower first. What about you?"

Thor nodded, feeling pretty gross.

"I should probably do that then I'll come back."

"You don't have to," the younger man said non nonchalantly, never looking up from his task.

The blonde's heart did back flips at those words. He had no idea what Loki was referring to but images of them taking a shower together were bombarding his brain and turning him into an imbecile.

"W..what do you mean?" he asked, licking his suddenly dry lips.

His brother looked up, practically rolling his eyes.

"You can use my shower," he told him in a tone that showed he thought he was a little slow.

"Well, ya, but I don't have any clean clothes," he pointed out.

Loki shrugged, looking around.

"There has to be something you can use in here. I don't want to wake up mom and dad. You know how they get."

Thor was started to get the feeling he couldn't get out of it, so he decided to go along with the his brother. This time he shrugged, making it look like it didn't matter.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, I feel nasty."

The blonde went into the bathroom attached to the other man's room and began peeling his clothes off. He took a quick shower, loving the scent of Loki's soap and shampoo on his own skin. The older man was tempted to buy the same ones just so he could smell them. When he finished he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, using another to dry off with. The dirty clothes he left on the floor before opening the door.

His sibling was laying on his bed wearing his pants and a loose shirt, waiting for him. The blonde's blue eyes searched around the room for something that might fit him but there wasn't anything. Not that he was surprised, he was much bigger than his brother. 

"No shit!" the younger man exclaimed unexpectedly, jumping up and rushing over to him.

"You got a tattoo!"

Thor grinned at him. It was a small raven on his upper arm. He'd gotten it because it reminded him of Loki. Dark and graceful.

"I sure did. But don't tell mom and dad, they'll freak out."

His brother nodded, knowing even though the blonde was old enough to make his own decisions, their parents still wouldn't approve. Suddenly long, slender fingers were touching his skin over that spot and Thor felt his cock start to tingle. He was sure his eyes darkened with desire and tried not to look right at the younger man so he wouldn't see. But Loki didn't stop there. His finger tips glided up and across his shoulder, along the collarbone and to the center of his chest. The blonde couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

His brother didn't answer but instead kissed him on the chest, leaving the tiniest smear of lipstick. When his emerald eyes looked up they were full of heat.

"I don't know, but I like it," he answered honestly.

That was too much for him. Two years he'd been holding back his feelings and this was just the invitation he needed. The blonde slid his arms around the thin body, pulling Loki against him and kissing him. Their lips melded together in a perfect harmony of moves and soft sighs that had him completely hard before it was even over.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Loki asked him smugly.

"Too long," he growled back, taking another long, intimate kiss.

This time they were both breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

"What about you?" Thor asked him.

A small smile played at the younger boy's lips.

"Just tonight. I think the lights at the club made you look sexy. I've never thought of you that way before."

The blonde grinned back at him.

"You still need to take a shower."

Loki's breath hitched as the idea took form in his own mind.

"Yes, yes I do," he agreed eagerly.

"Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Their fingers interlocked as they went silently into the bathroom. Thor had only to remove his towel and he was ready. The younger man's eyes swept down to the hard arousal, a look of desire flashing over his face. He reached forward and touched it hesitantly, just the tops of his fingers against the swollen flesh. The pole twitched along with the blonde's chest. Impatient to see his brother, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Thor was shocked to see the glint of metal from a nipple ring. 

"No way," he stuttered, finding it incredibly sexy.

Loki grinned, nodding.

"Looks like we both have our secrets," he purred, pushing close to the blonde so he could kiss him again.

The older man's large hands cupped his brother's ass through his pants, pushing their groins together. He released him shortly after, desperate to try out that new discovery. He brought his lips down and captured the warm metal, tugging gently and licking at the soft flesh underneath. Loki's whole body went rigid and his fingers dug into the blonde's shoulders.

"Shit Thor. I didn't know you could do that with them," the younger man hissed.

The blonde chuckled, licking him one more time before letting it go.

"I bet there's even more we can figure out."

He grabbed the front of Loki's pants and pulled them out so he could unfasten them better. Already his brother's erection strained against the fabric, showing him he wanted this just as much. That made him even hornier. The blonde quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers, pushing them down so he could get a look at the real treasure. He wasn't disappointed. A hard, pale cock swayed in front of the other man's body, making him lick his lips. It was beautiful, just like his brother.

Thor reached for it, wrapping his fingers around the hot flesh. Loki gasped, his hips arching into the hold. The amazing green eyes closed half way as he was stroked by his brother. The blonde cherished every sigh and moan that accompanied his actions. He stole another kiss, his tongue flicking out to lick at the painted lips.

"Let's get in the shower," he said, his voice husky and deep with need.

The other man nodded, seeming not to be able to speak for the moment. They turned on the water and stepped inside the tub then adjusted it to come down in a spray. As they slowly got more soaked, Thor's heart was taken more and more. If he thought Loki was beautiful before, he was stunned by him now. He could only watch as he turned under the water, his face tilted up and arms raised, letting the water run down his body. The eye shadow and lipstick washed away and made Thor want him even more. Roughly he grabbed the slender form and pulled his brother against him. 

"You're so fucking sexy," he growled, biting gently and sucking on the other man's bottom lip.

Loki's chest heaved against his own, the long hands stroking his back and bottom. Shudders coursed along his skin and he knew he couldn't wait much more. His cock was already dripping.

"I want to fuck you Loki. So, so badly," he panted into his brother's ear.

He could feel the response of the thin body, the way it melted against him and seemed to welcome him. Soft, wet hair nodded against him almost breaking his self control.

"Be careful, I've never done this before," the other man told him.

"Don't worry, you're going to love it," he said cockily, turning the brunette around.

Loki's hands braced against the shower wall as the blonde positioned him so he ass was sticking up into the air. The rounded cheeks were perfect, pale and soft. He couldn't help but spank him and see the faint pink of his palm appear in the skin.

"What the hell Thor?" his brother gasped.

But he'd seen his cock twitch and knew he'd liked it. He started to knead the globes, spreading them open to see the sweet little hole waiting for him. Water ran down Loki's spine and crack, wetting the opening nicely. The blonde helped it, bringing his thick fingers along the line, rubbing slowly until he reached the entrance. He could feel the other man trembling with anticipation under his touches. Finally he stroked the little round area, fascinating by every contraction of the rough edges.

"Thoooor, you're killing me," Loki whined at him.

A low chuckle vibrated through his chest. He didn't answer his brother but instead pushed his index finger past the ring of muscles, his own lungs stuttering at the tight way it was gripped and pulled in. The brunette's body went rigid at the intrusion, he could tell he was experiencing it for the first time. While Thor had never been with another man, he'd done this to women before and knew it was something they had to adjust to.

Soon his brother was relaxing around him and he carefully pushed in all the way, getting a sharp breath in as a reward. It made him smile and he added a second finger, going through the process again. When Loki was ready, he moved inside him, the smooth walls slick and warm. The smaller man was breathing hard, his body jerking at times until he started to push against Thor's inward thrusts. 

"Starting to like that are you?" the blonde asked smugly.

His answer was a small grunt but he could tell it was because he'd made him breathless and needy. Just that thought had pre spend leaking down his shaft. Thor's patience was wearing out quickly. He spread his fingers to make the hole wider, more water pouring over and into the entrance. The older man stroked himself a few times and brought the head of his cock to Loki's waiting opening.

"Get ready, this will be different," he cautioned his beautiful brother.

The blonde left his fingers in, holding him open as he pushed in the top of his member. A sharp cry came from the slender frame under him.

"Oh my god Thor!"

"Shhhh, shhh, it's ok," he reassured him as his heart raced with fear.

He didn't need their parents hearing them.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, not moving.

"No, it, uh, it was just not what I was expecting," Loki admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"Good, now shut it," he said half playing.

Thor needed this and was dying from being half way in. As slowly as he could, he finished inserting himself into the tight body. Moans fell from his brother's lips and the other man wiggled against him, adjusting himself under him. The blonde had to fight to keep loud noises coming from himself at how wonderful it felt. Finally the movement stopped and there was the briefest moment of stillness. It was then he could feel something more than what they were doing. It went beyond the physical act of connection to one of emotional connection. This was right, they belonged together. He didn't know if his brother felt it but it didn't last long. His aching cock took all his attention and made him push it to the back of his mind.

"Are you ready," Thor gritted out, trying to hold on to the slippery hips under his hands.

The dark hair nodded and an airy yes floated to him. It was time to make Loki his. The blonde pulled back and thrust into him, both of them moaning loudly. He did it again, lights flashing behind his eyes. This was perfect, amazing. His brother was tight and milked his hard cock, sending hot flashes through his body. Their sounds grew louder and he started not to care. He wanted everyone to know he was fucking his little brother and they both loved it.

"Thor, yes, Thor, omg yes," words were spilling from Loki's mouth, making him harder and more swollen.

"Take it baby. You like that don't you," he muttered, their dirty talk driving him mad.

They were both young and in peak physical condition, this wasn't going to happen quickly. He continued to fuck his brother for half an hour before he couldn't hold on any more.

"I'm going to cum inside you Loki. Cum for me first," he panted, reaching down and yanking on his brother's cock.

"Shit..Thor!" Loki yelled, spraying his hot cum into the shower.

The tunnel he'd been plowing mercilessly closed around him more,squeezing him and draining him. Thor roared as he came, slamming hard into his younger sibling's ass a few more times as he released violently. Neither of them could move after, the smaller man trembling as his exhausted muscles held him up. Thor was close to the same state, his arm wrapped around his brother's waist, trying to give him some stability.

"We were so fucking loud," Loki finally managed to talk.

The blonde slipped out of his body and pulled him up against him.

"Ya we were," he said with a grin.

Loki smiled back absently before realizing it was a bad thing and slapping him on the shoulder, looking exasperated.

"That's not a good thing you idiot."

"No, it was amazing," he told him sincerely, kissing him fiercely.

Thor wanted his brother to belong to him. And only him. But he knew how Loki was and knew it was possible he would grow tired of this shortly. There was nothing he could do about it so he did the only thing he could. He was going to enjoy every second.


End file.
